


Nargles Have Lots of Arms

by Rinbin



Series: Yer a Wizard...and a Phantom Thief [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Persona 5
Genre: Drawing, Gen, ravenclaw bffs, they compliment each other so well imagine their FRIENDSHIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinbin/pseuds/Rinbin
Summary: Yusuke offers to draw the creatures Luna's been hearing about her whole life; she takes him up on it.





	Nargles Have Lots of Arms

**Author's Note:**

> love my little ravenclaw buddies

“Close your eyes,” Yusuke instructs.

Luna frowns. “But I want to see it.”

“Afterwards,” he insists.

Her frown deepens but her eyes close all the same. Yusuke flexes his wrist back and forth, pencil propped between his fingers. He rolls his neck one way, then the other, and then takes a deep breath. “You may begin,” he informs.

“It’s called a Nargle,” she starts, and reveals what little she knows: close to extinction, lived in mistletoe, definitely not something you wanted near you. Repelled by butterbeer corks. Little buggers who love to steal. As she speaks Yusuke’s pencil sketches, small, messy lines that take form the more Yusuke learns.

“And what would you imagine the Nargle to look like?” he asks.

“Ooo! I’m so pleased you asked!” Luna responds, excited.

Little, of course, little enough that you can’t see them in your room, rifling through your drawers. They have to be strong though, she realizes, if they’re apt to steal shoes and earrings and other little trinkets. And color? Well, perhaps they can camouflage? Or perhaps green, to match the mistletoe. Or no! Maybe pink! But so small you’d never see the color against the plant. Well, whatever the color, they definitely had lots of arms. They needed them to carry things with, since they were so greedy, and maybe just a few strong legs to support them. Can they fly, she wonders…yes, yes she supposes they can. They must if they expect to travel frequently.

His pencil flies faster now, concrete shapes forming on the page. A definitive arm. An eye. Another arm. He listens intently as she speaks, catching every detail, following her every line of thought. She hovers over his shoulder, eyes still shut, face peaceful as she imagines what these little beings look like. Yusuke has to admit, he is curious about them now too. He hadn’t heard of them before, and in his art studies he most liked to draw creatures, so he feels partly aghast he hadn’t heard of them and partly enthralled there is a new creature to draw. Granted, he’s aware Luna hasn’t seen one for herself, but he trusts her. The possibility of it–the discovery of it–that is what excited him.

Luna trails off and hums quietly. “Yes, I suppose that’s all,” she muses.

Yusuke sketches a few final touches into the Nargle before asking Luna to open her eyes.

When she does, she squeals with excitement. “Oh yes! I must show this to my father; this is exactly what I imagined!” she throws her arms around Yusuke’s neck, “Thank you! We will publish it in the next issue of _The Quibbler!”_

Yusuke’s face flushes slightly. “Thank you,” he responds sincerely, touched at how confident she is in publishing his work.

Luna’s so excited she bolts out of the courtyard, nearly mowing over Akira and Harry, the two just entering the area. She holds the sketch up in their faces when she passes them. “He’s a genius!” she shouts, “He’s discovered the Nargle!”

Akira and Harry look over to Yusuke with intrigue, eyes questioning and eyebrows raised. Harry feels pleased Luna has found a friend in Yusuke, someone who can indulge her imagination and desire to believe in greater things, in better things. Akira is happy Yusuke has Luna, someone who can appreciate his dedication and passion, never “too weird” for someone who was considered “too weird” herself.

“It really is an incredible creature. You see…” Yusuke begins when the two get close enough.


End file.
